Chikage
The Chikage is a Trick Weapon in Bloodborne. Description Availability Normal variant * Sold by the Bath Messengers for 50,000 Blood Echoes after obtaining the Cainhurst Badge. Uncanny variant Lost variant Characteristics The Chikage is a katana that drains the player's health when transformed in exchange for pure Bloodtinge damage and to have a Rapid Poison effect on it. The health drain is rather slow and is based on percentages. Meaning health loss occurs at the same rate regardless of the level of the player’s Vitality. The Blood Mode deals pure Bloodtinge damage. Bloodtinge damage is extremely powerful because it is a damage type that is neither physical nor elemental. Most common enemies have high resistances against both physical and Arcane/elemental. Bloodtinge is something that most enemies only have a moderate resistance. Another thing that this weapon has when transformed is the ability to effect things with Rapid Poison, this makes it good against bosses or enemies who have very low rapid poison defense, such as Bloodlickers and Fluorescent Flowers. Upgrades Notes *When transformed, the Chikage's damage is based solely on its Bloodtinge scaling. In its normal form its damage is based on its Strength and Skill scaling, respectively. *This is the only weapon in the game that can effect players and enemies alike with Rapid Poison. *This was the only pure Blood Weapon in the game, until The Old Hunters DLC brought a new one: the Bloodletter. *Bloodtinge damage instantly knocks down spiders, dogs, and Cain's Servants, meaning that the Chikage's blood state can do this as well. *The charge attack of the transformed version drains health at a faster rate while charging, so it is possible to commit suicide while using it. Trivia * "Chikage" is comprised of two japanese words, "chi", which means "blood," and "kage", which means "shadow". Translated, this makes it either the "Blood Shadow", or the "Shadow's Blood". * The weapon's overall design appears to resemble what a katana made in Europe during victorian times would look like. It sports great quantities of brass metal in the handle, guard and sheathe with very ornate floral etchings, while the blade reveals clear and immaculate steel. The guard itself is minute, true to most katanas, and also due to the fact that, historically, during the guards of these weapons were made for more urban encounters, rather than all-out war. * In a similar vein to Patches the Spider, the Chikage is the recurring continuation of a legacy of katana-type swords that drain the player's health, with an iteration of such weapon appearing in all of the other Souls games. This includes Hiltless, Magic Sword Makoto, and the Chaos Blade. **Another similarity the Chikage has with the self-damaging weapons is that both it and the Chaos Blade from Dark Souls have red ribbons attached to their sheaths. Gallery art_bloodborne-weapon07.jpg image_bloodborne-boss_01c.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-93b.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-93c.jpg Bloodborne™ The Old Hunters Edition_20161028123212.jpg Bloodborne™ The Old Hunters Edition_20161028122851t.jpg Chicage №1.png Messengers №3.png Chikage №2.png Category:Vileblood Weapons Category:Blood Weapons Category:Skill Weapons Category:Right Hand Weapons Category:Weapons